Stuff Sebastian Thinks About
by eikokazama
Summary: Sebastian, the most popular student, and known in college as a player when it comes to relationships, goes on facebook and teases his boyfriend. At his lover's request, the best way Sebastian finds to quit smocking is to eat chocolate cookies. Lots of Smut/Yaoi - SebxCiel.
1. Chapter 1

**For my twentieth story celebration I wrote this One Shot. I'm not often on facebook, but let's see how this goes! :P**

* * *

**Stuff Sebastian Thinks About.**

Sebastian sat behind his laptop and logged on to his facebook account. "Now, let's see who's on at this time." He clicked on the friends' list. 'Grell, Undertaker... William, Bard, Claude -what a douche-, and Ciel.' He decided to pick on Ciel for fun and opened the box with _Ciel Phantomhive_ written on top.

Sebastian._ Today_: "hey."

Ciel is typing... "What do you want?"

Sebastian grinned and started to write. Sebastian: "what are you wearing?"

Ciel is typing... "Why do you ask?"

He wanted to be perverted, but Ciel wouldn't give him much space to work with. Sebastian: "tell me and i'll give you something good. but be honest!"

Ciel is typing... "It doesn't matter what I'm wearing if you can't see me."

'I'll get a nosebleed if I see his dick!' Sebastian chuckled and typed away in amusement. Sebastian: "are you naked?"

Ciel: "NOOOO!"

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. He took a moment and went to check Ciel's pictures. There was one of them together that they had taken not long before, and he clicked on the 'like' button. He returned to the chat they were having. Sebastian: "have you taken a shower yet? if you haven't i can help you with that." He leaned back on his desk chair and crossed his arms. "What are you going to say now?" His eyebrow twitched when there was no answer. Sebastian: "ciel?"

Ciel is typing... "Are you serious? You sound like a boy trapped in the body of an adult, you stalker, pervert."

Sebastian: "isn't it nice that i only stalk you? or do you want me to stalk someone else?"

Ciel is typing... "You're so immature! You're a headache! Did I tell you to stalk someone else?! Grow the fuck up!"

Sebastian sighed and crossed his arms on the desk. He decided to check on other pictures from Ciel until he calmed down. He took a quick look at them. "How nice." A smirk formed on his lips, and he went back to the chat. Sebastian: "you only have pictures of us..."

Ciel is typing...

Sebastian checked his watch. It was nine thirty at night. He looked back at the monitor. 'He must be writing a lot. Maybe it's a love letter.' Standing, he pushed the chair with the back of his knees and went to the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his neck and opened the top cabinet. 'Fuck, I'm all out of cookies.' Sebastian fixed the sweatpants that were hanging low on his waist and checked the bottom cabinet. 'Hmm... This might work.' He took a jar of cinnamon cookies and opened it. 'Here it goes.' His crimson eyes gazed at the cookie for a moment before he threw it into his mouth. "Blah!" He spat it out into the garbage can.

Sebastian stuck his tongue out and washed it under the water-tap. Those cookies were meant to lure Ciel to him, and he hated the flavor. 'All I want is cookies', he whined in his mind and put the jar away. Sighing in defeat, he returned to his room and sat behind the desk.

Ciel: "Of course I do. We're dating, remember? Or have you already forgotten about that?"

Sebastian: "how can i forget i'm dating you?"

Ciel is typing... "Because you're a player. You're known to cheat on your partners."

Sebastian frowned slightly. 'That doesn't hurt at all coming from you,' the thought sarcastically. Sebastian: "you don't trust me?"

Ciel is typing... "What if I don't? It's the truth. You might have your eyes on someone else and I'm here like an ass without knowing about it."

Sebastian's brows furrowed and his fingers pressed harder on the keyboard. Sebastian: "i only like you okay? i wouldn't lie to you."

Ciel is typing... "Does that mean you would say it to my face?"

Sebastian: "shut up. i wouldn't do that to you." He grunted, glaring at the screen. Brushing it off, he stretched his arms up, and yawned. He took a deep breath and saw what Ciel had written.

Ciel: "Prove it."

Sebastian: "i'm heading to your doorstep right now." He stood from the chair and put his slippers on. 'I'll show that little shit not to challenge me.' Disregarding Ciel's next reply, he put on a jacket, took the keys and cell-phone, and left the room. He went down one set of stairs, where the new college students resided in the dormitory. He knocked on the door. It opened and he looked down at Ciel.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel whispered harshly and rushed Sebastian into his room. It was a secret that they were dating. He didn't want his reputation of perfect student to be tainted because of Sebastian, the university's known player.

The dormitory had three floors, all according to the students' year of college. Sebastian was on the top one, where higher ranked students lived, and Ciel was on the second, since he started college later – and was younger – than Sebastian.

"Here. You told me to prove it, right?" Sebastian handed him his cell-phone. "You can check it for any new numbers. If you want I'll give you my email password and you can check my messages."

"Okay, that's enough," Ciel muttered and looked up at him. "I just wanted to be sure."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand." He leaned down and picked him up bridal-style. "I feel like doing it right now." He carried him to the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. "Do you have any cookies? Without cinnamon."

"Yes," Ciel answered and watched Sebastian walking away.

Sebastian paced into the kitchen and opened the top cabinet. 'Ah, my favorite!' He unwrapped a package and took a chocolate covered cookie, eating it and tasting it thoroughly. "Perfect." He went back to the bedroom. "Want one?" Ciel nodded. Grinning, he put half of the biscuit in his mouth and waved his head from side to side.

"You pervert." Ciel got on his knees on the bed and grabbed Sebastian's jacket. He leaned closer and took the rest into his mouth. Sebastian kissed him and broke the biscuit, chewing it and pressing another light kiss on his lips. Ciel sat back on the bed, eating the other half and blushing slightly. His blue eyes watched the taller male leaving the rest of the biscuits on the bed and peeling off his jacket slowly. "Do you really want to do this now."

'I can see you want me to.' Sebastian nodded and shoved yet another cookie into his own mouth. He pulled his shirt over his head. Throwing it to the floor, he crawled onto the bed and wrapped one of his arms around Ciel's lower torso, lifting him up and pushing him closer to the headboard. "You're my next cookie. I'm going to eat you up... Well, I'm really going fuck you."

Ciel raised a brow. "Do you have to be so verbal about this?" Sebastian said nothing and yanked his shirt off. "At least be gentle, you beast."

"I do. And I'm not gentle when I eat a cookie." Sebastian leaned down and made a wet trace of hot saliva in the middle of Ciel's chest with his tongue. "I love your taste. Now let me have some milk." He took off the other's pants and underwear.

"Sebastian, that was disgusting." Ciel shuddered once Sebastian held his shaft and sucked on it immediately. He took the pillow behind him and bit it down. It would be extremely embarrassing if the whole dorm were to hear him. Sebastian bobbed his head up and down with his hand around his cock. Spreading his legs further, he leaned back on his hands, and threw his head back. A sneaky, wet finger made its way through his entrance.

Sebastian still had the flavor of those biscuits in his mouth, so sucking his boyfriend off was being sweet. 'So good.' He looked up at Ciel's chest moving unevenly and heard the pleasant sounds that came from under the pillow as he thrust two more fingers inside. His tongue slide out and he teased the slit of the cock with it, making Ciel arch his back and raise his hips from the bed. He got it in his mouth again and sucked Ciel to his completion.

Ciel's hands grabbed the bedspread and his whole body went numb as he released in Sebastian's mouth. He breathed heavily and fell limp on the bed. His eyes opened halfway and saw Sebastian over him, shadowing him from the light that came from the ceiling.

"I'm going to devour you now," Sebastian whispered and nibbled the top of Ciel's ear, making him moan. 'These sounds make me want to get kinky, but it's too early for that.' He took the pillow away and threw it across the room. Bending one of Ciel's legs, he held his shaft and pressed the tip into the other's entrance.

Ciel bent over and took Sebastian's pants halfway off, and the tall male kicked the rest away, suddenly thrusting deeper. "Careful," he demanded and was quickly kissed on the lips as an apology. The back of his knees were positioned on Sebastian's forearms and his legs were further bent.

Sebastian's mouth fell open as he started to move his hips back and forth carefully. He looked between them and noticed Ciel was hard again, and his shaft filled him to the brim. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ciel managed to answer. "And don't look... at me like that." Sebastian pulled out and back in, reaching his sweet spot easily. He stiffened momentarily at the ecstatic feeling. The movements were the same over and over again, and his eyes closed, his body rocking on the bed.

"I won't talk dirty, then." Sebastian slid his hands to Ciel's slender hips and thrust faster, the other's feet hitting his sides every time. He kissed the sweaty neck under him and bit Ciel's collarbone lightly. Moving away, his eyes watched Ciel as if he was going crazy under him. The younger male bit his bottom lip, his legs tried close without him realizing it, and his body emanated such a great scent. 'I have to say it. I really do.' Sebastian rested his forehead next to his lover's head and whispered, "I... love you."

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned out. His eyes opened slightly more. "I love... you, too," he said shyly, the blush on his cheeks unable to be seen through the flushed redness. Sebastian gave a particularly hard thrust, making him groan. The large shaft slid in and out of him harder, the bed starting to creak with the excited motions.

Sebastian cupped Ciel's flushed cheeks with both hands and kissed him roughly. One of his hands slid across the sweat covered, slender body under him and wrapped around his cock, stroking it vigorously. Ciel almost yelled, but he stopped him from doing so, since the younger man was beyond control over himself. The shaft in his hand twitched and released for the second time. "Ciel," he uttered as his arousal was clamped down tightly, causing him to come and force any sound from coming out.

Breathing deeply, Ciel let his arms fall from Sebastian, his body unable to move. His eyes closed as the man on top of him kissed his cheeks, neck and shoulders. "Hey..." he said lazily when Sebastian began to thrust into him again. "Stop. I have classes in the morning."

"Sorry." Sebastian moved away slowly. The last time they did it, he didn't pull out for three rounds. He looked over his shoulder and reached out to the cookies. "Here, eat one." Ciel parted his lips and he let a biscuit fall in his mouth. "You know, my back is starting to hurt like shit. You could scratch your face instead of me whenever we fuck."

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sebastian's personality only changed to a nicer one whenever he was about to come. "Can't you say something else for once?" He sat up and covered his privates with his pants.

Sebastian lied down beside him and faced the ceiling, one hand on his stomach and the other holding a cookie. "Okay, we made love. There was lots of love in the air, and I love you very much." He waved the cookie around and landed it in his mouth. "Anything else you want me to say?"

Ciel looked away and lied next to him. "Not really. You're overreacting with those cookies. Why are you eating them so quickly?"

"I'm trying to quit smocking," that simple was the answer and Sebastian shrugged. Ciel stared at him. "You asked me to stop while we were studying last week, remember?" The smaller male shook his head. "You see, it's these little things that should make you trust me. I listened to what you said. As long as I can fu- make love to you, I'll do anything."

"You sound like you're with me for my body," Ciel muttered, frowning.

Sebastian laughed. "I am." His boyfriend stared at him. "It's also because I want to be close to you, babe." He pulled him closer by the arm and kissed him.

"You reek of chocolate cookies- Ah!" Ciel almost jumped once Sebastian tickled his sides for a second. "That's _not_ funny," he complained and punched the taller male's upper arm. There was a sudden pound on the front door, startling him

"_Keep it quiet, you two,_" someone yelled and walked away.

Sebastian snickered and shoved a biscuit into Ciel's mouth. "Don't talk anymore if you don't want others to find out about us." He turned on his side and nestled his boyfriend in his arms. "Let's sleep like this." Ciel's smaller arms wrapped around him slowly. "Don't forget I came inside of you." His ribcage was punched and he humphed.

* * *

**If I get enough reviews on this One Shot I might continue it as a story, but it only depends on you. And please don't only count on others to voice your opinion for you.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2: Falling**

In the early morning of the following day, while everyone else was still sleeping, Sebastian went back to his room. He had managed to get some sleep in Ciel's room, but he had to return to his own so he wouldn't be seen leaving from there. He took his time having breakfast and got ready for the first class of the day. After a quick shower, he put on a plain white V-neck sweatshirt, blue jeans, some casual shoes, and a thin black scarf loose around his neck. He sprayed a bit of cologne after combing his hair just to get on Ciel's nerves, and left his room.

As Sebastian went down the stairs to the bottom floor, he saw Ciel stepping out of his room with a case filled with books and notebooks in his right hand and a halfway eaten sandwich on the left. Ciel's blue eyes turned to him and he quickly looked away. It hadn't been his decision to keep their relationship a secret, but he respected it. He propped up his backpack on one of his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked out of the building, heading to the nearby campus.

It was a sunny day, and the trees rustled with the cold morning wind, turtledoves flying away from the branches, and landing on the small park close to the dormitory in search of food. Students of various ages walked out of the building and strolled down the sidewalk at the same time, some rookies asking their seniors all kinds of questions regarding studying.

Ciel was not far behind Sebastian, glancing at him every five seconds. It angered him that Sebastian had to act like they were just study buddies, but there was no other choice. He finished eating his sandwich, wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, and threw it away as he walked by a trashcan. Again, he looked at Sebastian's back for a split second. Around him some students whispered Sebastian's name as well as his own. Could they have guessed that it was Sebastian who was in his room the previous night? He tried not to look bothered by them.

Pretending he was fixing his hair, Sebastian looked over his shoulder with his head turned slightly down and caught Ciel's eyes on him. A devious grin formed on his lips and his boyfriend almost turned away, his cheeks red in shyness. 'He's so damn cute. I wouldn't mind fucking him in a classroom just to watch how he would react.'

Ciel noticed Sebastian's eyes filled with want. He didn't know if the only thing he had in mind was sex, since every time they got together Sebastian would want to do it wherever they were at, except for when they had to study at the library.

Both arrived to the university campus and went their separate ways. As always, they were going to be away from each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

_The previous year..._

It was the day of the arrival of the new students to the well conceited university. Sebastian was responsible for teaching a rookie all sorts of things about higher education. As he was flirting with the blushing teenage boy, trying to get him for a one-night-stand, his slanted eyes looked ahead. The sight of a fascinating young man walking by caught his attention immediately. Wavy dark hair bounced as a slender body moved up and down slightly while walking down the hallway. Blue jeans were filled by a perfect ass while a dark-blue fitted t-shirt showed off a waist that made him want to hold it. "I'll be right back," he said as he left the boy behind, following the other one.

Sebastian leaned against the wall, watching that young man sitting at a table in the cafeteria with a few other students. Those large dark-blue eyes were so hypnotizing, and those pale-pink lips were so kissable that he wanted to drown in them.

"Sebastian," someone called loudly while approaching him.

Sebastian looked at who it was and sighed. "I already told you we're not going out. I just kissed and groped you a few times."

"So you're going to do that and leave me just like that?!" the shorter male almost yelled, glaring up at him. "You said you like me, so why don't you want to go out with me?"

Crimson eyes rolled in annoyance. "Liking doesn't mean loving, okay? I don't like guys who are dumb as fuck, so go check if I'm outside or something." He looked at his target again, who was having a seemingly nice conversation with the others.

The brown haired male clenched his hands. "Are you after someone else already?" Sebastian nodded carelessly. "You're a bastard!" He raised one of his legs and kicked the tall man's crotch.

Sebastian held his crotch as the sharp pain coursed throughout his entire body. Since he didn't want his next target to see him in such a degrading state, he sucked in any sounds of pain. "Why the fuck did you do that?" he questioned brokenly.

"Serves you right for playing with other people's feelings," the young man scoffed and walked away with a pompous posture.

"Damn little bastard," Sebastian muttered under his breath and let go of his own crotch before anyone saw him like that. Fortunately, the pain was gone as quickly as it came. When he looked back at the one he was after, he was no where to be found. He looked around in search of him. The ones who he was talking with were still at the table, so he had probably gone to the bathroom. Decided to look for him, Sebastian walked out of the cafeteria. He wasn't going to lose that rare finding.

Sebastian opened the door of the men's bathroom, and there was his new target washing his hands. Fixing his black t-shirt and dark side bangs, he made his way toward him. He stood beside him and pretended to wash his hands. Licking his lips slightly, he looked at the short young man beside him. "Hey."

Blue eyes turned to the side and up, looking into crimson ones. "Hey," he responded with an even tone. He dried his hands and made his way to the door.

"Wait," Sebastian said and the blue eyed male looked over his shoulder. "What's your name?" He knew his target wasn't new in school, but he never really noticed him until he walked by him.

"You must be the famous Sebastian, am I right? Don't expect me to be part of your list. Thank you, but no thank you." He raised a brow as the tall man approached him. "Are you going to insist on something impossible?"

Sebastian grinned and rested his hands on the door on each side of the other's head. "It's what I do best." He leaned closer, taking in the minty scent coming from his target. The young's chest rose and fell calmly and he wanted to sync their breathing so he could feel some sort of connection. What he was feelings was foreign to him. Was it fascination, sexual desire, or something entirely different? There was no way he was going to let this one slip through his fingers. "You know, those rumors aren't really true, okay? Now, tell me your name."

"How can it not be true if you're seen by everyone with a new guy every other day? And I'm not going to tell you my name. We just met and you're lying already." He shoved Sebastian away, making him take a few steps back. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not done talking," Sebastian said louder and grabbed the other's forearm. Dark-blue orbs glared at him. "If I'm with someone I don't cheat on them. So, if you agree, we can get to know each other, and only then you can decide if you don't want to go out with me."

"Oh really?" he questioned and Sebastian nodded determinedly. "My name's Ciel... and I don't want to spend a single minute with you."

Sebastian stared at him leaving. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and looked at his hands. It was as if he could still feel that forearm; it was the perfect fit for his hand. At least he knew his name.

In the following weeks Sebastian tried everything to get Ciel. He sent him love notes, he tried to talk to him, and even catch him in the bathroom, but he was always ignored or pushed away. With all that time trying to get Ciel's attention, he completely forgot about playing around with the rookies. When he thought of giving up, he decided to search for Ciel through facebook when he returned to the dorm.

He logged in to his page and typed Ciel's name on the search engine. A couple of names appeared, but the name _Ciel Phantomhive_ stood out the most. If he sent a friend request, would he accept it? 'It's worth the try.' Sebastian clicked on the link. Most of Ciel's page could only be seen by friends. He didn't think twice and added him. Whether he acted like a stalker or not, he didn't care; all he wanted was to have him. "What...?" His eyes widened slightly when he saw his friendship request confirmed. Ciel was on his list of friends.

A box appeared on the bottom right of the screen. Ciel: "Can you stop stalking me? I already told you it's not going to happen. I'm going to delete you from my list."

Sebastian took a moment to sink in the fact that Ciel had sent him a message. Sebastian: "wait. at least let's talk."

Ciel is typing... "About what? There's nothing to talk about between us. Why don't you go find someone else to bother?"

Sebastian tapped his foot on the floor, thinking of what to write. Sebastian: "i haven't been with anyone since we first met in that bathroom. at least let's study together one of these days." He looked at the box. Ciel wasn't typing anything. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back on the desk chair. He didn't like to put on a nice guy act just for Ciel, but there was no other way to get him. As his mind drifted to all sorts of thoughts about Ciel, he finally got a reply.

Ciel is typing... "If you don't see any other guy, it's fine if we study together. Bear in mind that I really don't want to be seen with you, so we can only study. We're just going to talk, nothing else. I'm not saying we can go out in a near future. So, what do you have in mind?"

It all seemed too good to be true, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Ciel go back on his word, and it was time for him to be himself. Sebastian: "on my mind...? i really want to touch you, kiss you and fuck you, but we can leave that for some other time. for now we can just talk and study at the library."

Ciel is typing... "..."

And this was how Sebastian and Ciel met. Both talked and studied together for a year... until Sebastian, who didn't date a single soul for that period of time, made his move, and Ciel fell for it. There was no way that rumor would go away, but they had spent enough time together to prove to each other that it wasn't true anymore. Perverted actions aside, Ciel couldn't help it and was caught by Sebastian's charm and dark humor.

* * *

During a break between classes, Sebastian and Ciel met in the bathroom by chance. "Hey," Sebastian said as he washed his hands beside Ciel.

Dark-blue eyes looked into crimson ones. "Hey."

"Do you remember how we met?" Sebastian asked, his lips turning into a wide grin. Ciel nodded while drying his hands. "It was just like this." He glanced toward the door to check if someone was coming and rested his hands on Ciel's cheeks. "The difference is that I can do this."

Ciel's eyes closed halfway as the tall man kissed his lips lovingly, which usually rough, and then licked them and moved away. It was those sweet moments that made Ciel like the perverted idiot. "Someone could have seen us, you know?"

"That didn't happen, right?" Sebastian blinked at him and caressed his cheek. Throughout the day he had found the time to remember how much and why he liked Ciel. "I'm going over to your room tonight as well."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted change

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unwanted change**

After a night with Ciel just kissing, cuddling and sleeping afterward, Sebastian returned to his room. Since he had classes in the middle of the morning, he could rest for at least a couple more hours. As he reached the top of the staircase and turned the corner to his room that was at the end of the hallway, he felt someone was watching. He looked over his shoulder and noticed someone's silhouette close to the other end of the corridor. Scowling, he made his way to the person who was leaned against the wall with crossed arms, looking directly at him.

He wasn't afraid of who it could be, but it could be someone who wasn't feelings alright and needed help. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be out of their room.

"So, were you playing again?" the guy pulled away from the wall.

'Damn it. Not another stalker.' "That's none of your business." Sebastian turned around and, as he went to his room, one of his shoulders was grabbed and he was pinned to the closest wall, making him humph. He was taken aback by what had just happened, but decided to not act immediately. "What do you want?" He didn't like the fact that this guy was slightly taller than him, and he was rather tall himself.

His chuckle echoed in the hallway. "I want to play with you, too." He leaned closer in a slow motion and his lips brushed against Sebastian's ear. "Play with me."

The guy moved away slightly and Sebastian was able to see his dark eyes and brown hair. He felt a slight burn in his chest that was rising gradually to his head, anger. "I don't date more than one guy at a time." He looked down at the other's hands on his chest, pressing him against the wall. He had to admit to himself that this guy was attractive, but he wasn't a bottom, and he already had Ciel. "Don't. Touch. Me," he said between clenched teeth. The way others touched him, except for Ciel, made him recoil. To touch and to be touched were two entirely different actions.

"You're so amusing," he whispered to Sebastian's ear and pressed him harder. "I will give you a nice ride to higher places if you let me have this." One of his hands slid from Sebastian's chest all the way to his ass.

'I might have been a player, but I didn't do such fucked up shit.' Frowning, Sebastian shoved him away. "I'm not a bottom, so don't bother me." His crimson eyes narrowed and he noticed the other's smirk. The guy's hand went straight for his crotch and he grabbed his wrist. "You're not my type either." He didn't want to start a fight in the quiet building, but this stubborn guy was getting deeply in his nerves.

"I'll make you see me as your type." He grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and connected their lips roughly.

Sebastian tried to move his face from side to side, but this guy's lips followed his. His hand clenched around the other's wrist once his crotch was held firmly. 'Fuck. If Ciel sees this I'm dead!' As he was about to punch the tall guy, the other's lips weren't all over his anymore, and he took a deep breath. "So... disgusting."

"Don't touch him, you pervert," Ciel almost yelled and pushed him farther away from Sebastian, glaring up at the unknown man.

"Well nice to meet you too, shorty. I'm Harold." He shifted his attention to Sebastian. "So this is who you've been hiding from everyone else. Good catch... but he can't give you what I can." As he walked closer to him, Ciel stepped on one of his feet, making him hiss and step back. Frowning, he pushed Ciel away, causing him fall on the floor. Before he could do anything else, Sebastian's fist hit his jaw and he took a few steps to the side with the impact, almost losing balance and holding half of his face. His dark eyes turned to Sebastian's scarlet orbs. "I like you even more already. These hallways will be crowded soon, so we'll leave this for later."

Sebastian's expression became dark and menacing. "If you touch him again I'll fuck you up." He glared at Harold's grin and watched him go into the room in front of them. "Are you alright?" he addressed Ciel and helped him up. "I don't know who that guy is, but he might tell everyone we're together."

"He won't," Ciel said and dusted his clothes. Fortunately, he didn't get hurt. "By his face I could see he wasn't going to tell anything. Besides, if he does, I'll spread a rumor about him in return." He took something from his pocket and gave it to Sebastian. "You forgot your cell-phone in my room."

"Thanks." Sebastian took it and looked at it for a moment while wiping his lips with his forearm. For some reason he couldn't fight that guy off of him, and Ciel was the one who helped him, someone who was smaller and weaker. If that happened to Ciel, he wondered how he would protect him. Gritting his teeth for a moment, he looked at him. "Let's go to our rooms before we're seen." His boyfriend nodded his response, and he kissed him on the lips. "Do you want me to take you back to your room?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to escort you to your room," Ciel muttered and pushed him to the other end of the hallway. When he saw Sebastian being manhandled by that guy so many things crossed his mind, but he was able to keep his cool. He wasn't jealous, since it was obvious that Sebastian was fighting him, but he hated the fact that some other guy kissed and touched his boyfriend. "Try to stay away from that guy. He did that to you, so he won't stop so soon." He walked back to the stairs with him.

Sebastian nodded and grinned, leaning closer. "Next time I'll just kick him in the balls like a girl. Can you believe it? He wanted to touch my bazooka," he whispered and Ciel chuckled slightly. He smiled at his expression. "I'll see you later. Let's go to the library today." He Ciel into a tight embrace and kissed him.

"I have to go now." Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's sides and moved him away. "At the library, as always around the same time." Sebastian was clearly turning what had happened into a joke, but he wasn't fooled by that goofy face covering a serious expression. Sebastian wasn't one to hug and kiss so gently just like that.

"Gotcha." Sebastian blinked at him and watched him leave. Sighing, he went to his room. He needed to eat some chocolate cookies and had to forget about sleeping. Once he closed the door, he leaned against it and closed his eyes for a moment. Him being manhandled by that guy reminded him of when he got his first boyfriend. They hadn't done anything beyond kissing and holding each other at the time, but he had decided he wouldn't be a bottom ever again. Finding his ex-boyfriend cheating on him by being a bottom almost traumatized him. Sighing again, he removed himself from the door and went to the kitchen. As he walked by his room, he took his jacket off and threw it onto the bed, leaving his plain white t-shirt on, since it wasn't cold.

After he ate milk with corn cereals and an apple for breakfast, he went to the living area and turned on the TV. His plan in college was to finish it in psychology and leave to find work in this field, since he had worked to pay it off. He wasn't sure if Ciel was going to do the same or not. Ciel wanted to be an editor and could just reach and finish the Master's degree if he wanted to. There was still time, but he wondered: was it going to be difficult for them to see each other if they left the university? That reminded him how little he knew about Ciel and his life outside the University.

Lost in his thoughts, Sebastian almost lost track of time. He checked his watch. It was almost half-past-nine and he had to meet up with Ciel at the library. It was one of those rare days that they could spend time together studying. He got up and went to his room to get ready.

Sebastian left the room dressed in blue jeans and a black jacket over his green shirt. He picket up his backpack from beside his desk and left the room. While he locked the door, he glanced to the other end of the hallway and saw that pervert coming out of his own room. 'Damn him.' He hurried to the stairs before they crossed paths. His slanted eyes turned down as he went down the staircase. The sound of someone's equally fast feet followed him. Glancing over his shoulder hesitantly, he saw that guy grinning at him. With the light he could see him better, and he in fact looked similar to his first boyfriend.

"Why are you trying to escape?" Harold chuckled as he picked up his pace after Sebastian.

"I told you to leave me alone, you bastard," Sebastian snapped and looked forward. The last thing that could happen was him being caught halfway to campus while Ciel was waiting for him. Harold chased him until they were pacing in tow. "Stop coming after me," he shouted and pushed him hard enough to make him fall onto the grass beside the sidewalk. "Consider yourself lucky I'm not beating you up." He continued his way, leaving Harold staring at him. Fighting was something he avoided at all costs. The last time he had fought someone, he sent them to the hospital with a broken finger on a fit of rage.

"You took your time," Ciel said as Sebastian sat on the chair across the table. Sebastian looked slightly winded, so something definitely happened. He wasn't one to be late when they got together in the library. "Spit it out. Right now."

Sebastian shrugged, trying to play dumb, but it was obvious Ciel knew what was going on. "That guy came after me, so I pushed him and he fell. I'm fine now." All he could do was play victim in front of Ciel. He didn't want to show his boyfriend he was someone violent... even though he had reasons for it. "I'm sure he won't bother me again." He looked away. 'I hope so.' Ciel raised a brow. "You won't hear about him anymore, so don't worry." He leaned over the table and kissed his lips. "Okay?" They picked a spot where no one was around, so he always took the chance to kiss him.

Ciel frowned. "No." He stood and walked away from the table. Sebastian didn't want to worry him, but by kissing him like that it was obvious he was concerned about it.

"Ciel," he called and went after him. "If there's a need to do something I'll do it myself." Ciel shook his head. "Stop," he demanded and grabbed his arm, making him look over his shoulder. "I don't need you to help me. I can take care of myself."

"You haven't done anything but pushing him away. Are you afraid you're going to hurt a pervert?" Ciel scoffed and shook his head in disappointment. "Do you really expect me to watch him do things to you?"

Sebastian sighed. "We don't have to get in trouble over someone who doesn't deserve it. He'll get tired of it eventually. Don't waste your time, okay?" He smiled slightly at Ciel's grimace. "Let's go back." He led him back to the table. "I brought cookies. Do you want one?"

"Yeah..." Ciel sat at the table with him. "If you eat too many cookies you'll get sick." Sebastian just shrugged. Something was wrong; Sebastian wasn't being himself, and it was all that guy's fault. He suddenly remembered something. "Hey, are we going to that Halloween party?"

"I almost forgot about that." He opened the package of chocolate cookies and ate one, and then gave one to Ciel. "We're not going. There's this horror fair not far from here we can go to. We'll just catch a train for five minutes. It's close to the station."

Ciel's cheeks heated up slightly and he turned his head down. "Alright." They hadn't gone on a singly date since they started dating because they were busy with school, so it was going to be a nice breath of fresh air. He just hoped Sebastian wouldn't get any ideas of having sex at the fair.

* * *

**Harold West is a character from Kuroshitsuji. I've used him on my other fan fiction, Fantasy Circus. You can look him up to see what he looks like if you want to, of course ^_^**

**Thanks for reading, and please review or guest review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Looooove

**This chapter is a bit short because I really want to update on "Here, Kitty Cat" next :P I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Looooove.**

As Ciel and Sebastian left the library to go to the first class in the middle of the morning, someone's sneaky foot slid out from the corner ahead. Ciel looked down and noticed it was meant to make him trip on it. "My classroom is over here. I'll meet you at the dorm."

"Okay." Sebastian waved and made his way along the hallway.

Ciel stopped for a second in front of the sneaky foot and then stomped on it, making the person yell out. "Let me guess, you can't have Sebastian and now you're coming after me and do stuff to separate us. I have a good eye for douche-bags, so don't bother."

Harold frowned at him. "I will have him. You're not getting in my way." Ciel turned to him and stepped closer. "You have a lot of guts messing with someone bigger than you."

"You have no balls messing with someone smaller than you," Ciel retorted and leaned closer. "If you hit on Sebastian again I'll find a way to chop your dick off. He's mine, got it?" He didn't wait for a response and walked away. He was a bit nervous for defying such a tall guy, but it was for the sake of Sebastian, and he had to stop him before a sneaky foot turned into a fight. If Sebastian did nothing, he would do it for him.

After classes Ciel met up with Sebastian, both left the university, and walked together to the dormitory. There were not many people around, so they didn't mind going together. Ciel waited for him, too. It would be risky to leave him alone with Harold on the loose.

"Did you have a good day in class?" Sebastian asked and his boyfriend nodded slightly. "Are you still thinking of what that guy did?"

"Not really. I'm thinking about our trip to the fair." Ciel was thinking of that pervert alright, but he wasn't going to tell Sebastian what happened earlier in the day. "I'm going to take something to eat. There's no need to waste money on food there."

Sebastian pouted playfully. "But, I want to eat something there." He whined as they walked into the building. Some of the other students already knew how playful he was in public, so they didn't mind him. He stopped, making Ciel stop as well as the other students went to their respective rooms. "Can I go to your room before we leave? Let's go to the fair after dinner."

Ciel looked over his shoulder once he felt someone watching him. He noticed Harold walking toward the dormitory from afar. "Sure. Come on." He and Sebastian went to his room in the second floor.

'Ciel seems to be bothered with something. I don't want him to worry while we're at the fair.' Sebastian watched Ciel unlocking the door to his room. They went inside and he closed the door. "Harold didn't mess with me after that one time this morning. There's no need for you to worry." Ciel just shrugged and left his things on the kitchen table. "Are you angry I didn't shoo him off right away?"

Sighing, Ciel leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "I'm angry that you're changing." Sebastian tilted his head to the side in curiosity and he pointed at his face. "Right there! That's what I don't want. You're not supposed to be a sissy and act like a damn victim, okay? That's not who you are. You're that player I once knew who didn't care what other people thought!" He looked down, frowning. "This is not you, and I don't like that."

"Aw, that's so sweet." A small grin formed in Sebastian's lips as he walked up to Ciel. "Sorry I made you worry, babe. It's just that I want to beat that guy up, but I don't want you to see me as a violent guy, so I pretended to be an innocent little bitch."

Sebastian embraced Ciel and he returned the affection. "You don't have to change because of that guy." His neck was kissed lightly. "Is that an apology?" Sebastian didn't answer, but instead picked him up and sat him on the kitchen table. "You're not thinking-" He gasped once his crotch was grabbed.

"Don't talk," Sebastian whispered to his ear and unzipped his boyfriend's pants. "You're so damn hot." He pressed feathered kisses on Ciel's neck, jaw and cheeks. As he was about to shove his hands into his pants, the doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why now?" He placed his thumb and middle finger on the bridge of his nose, between his closed eyes. "Can't we be left alone even when we're not in class?"

"I'll be right back." Ciel slid off the table and zipped his pants, gritting his teeth as he went to the door. If it was Harold he wouldn't get away in interrupting their alone time.

Just in case it was a pervert, Sebastian peeked to the front door. He watched Ciel opening the door. It was just some girl. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. The door closed and he looked over to Ciel. "Did she want help with some school work?"

Ciel shook his head. "She wanted to talk to you, but you weren't in your room. For some reason she came here to ask for you." He ran his hand through his hair and whined, "I have a feeling everyone knows about us, but they only talk behind our backs."

"What's the problem in them know?" Sebastian scowled slightly. "I haven't been with anyone besides you all this time. The rumor about me being a player must've already wear off, right?"

Ciel frowned. "Are you saying we better show ourselves already and hold hands in public or something?"

"No no, that's not what I'm saying." Sebastian picked him up and sat him on the table again. "We can just talk more at school, and spend more time together during class breaks." He unzipped Ciel's pants and kissed his neck, positioning himself between his thighs. "You're so warm."

"I guess we can talk more often." Ciel leaned slightly back on his hands, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. "I'm sick of hiding in the shadows while others have that privilege." Sebastian nodded and kissed his lips roughly. He moved slightly away. "Are you listening?"

"I am," Sebastian whispered to his ear and nibbled his earlobe, making him moan. "What do you want me to do to you?" Ciel smacked his arm as a response. "I know, I can't ask you that. It was worth the risky, though." He chuckled and lay him on the table.

Ciel moaned as his big hands slid under his shirt, and he bent his legs under him. "Sebastian..." The doorbell rang again and he almost cursed. "I have to... check who it is."

"No," Sebastian muttered and thrust his crotch against Ciel's covered ass. "I want this right now." His hands roamed from Ciel's chest to his thighs, separating them further.

"I have to go." Ciel pushed him away and zipped his pants again. "You're not in your room and people might think we're doing something if I don't get the door." He got off the table.

Sebastian spread his upper body on the table. 'This is so irritating! I can't wait for a nice vacation. I'll just kidnap him to my hometown and fuck him as much as I want.' He heard a male's voice, so he stood straight, and went to peek who it was at the door. His crimson eyes narrowed when he saw some guy leaned against the door frame, clearly flirting with Ciel. The guy rested his hand on Ciel's shoulder, who took it away immediately. Sebastian would be relieved, but that guy stepped into the room. Frowning, he made his way to the door. "Ciel, do you need any help?"

He looked over his shoulder and back to the one at his doorstep. "I'm fine. As you can see I have a guest, so leave," he told his classmate. He was always bothered in class, but he was never approached by the guy in private.

"I don't care if you have a guest," the unknown male scoffed as he glared at Sebastian. "Have you been playing around? Everyone knows you're hooking up with a bunch of guys, but all in everyone's back. You can't hide when you're a player."

Ciel clenched his hand on the door-handle. "Leave." He didn't want them to start an argument and call the dormitory residents' attention.

Sebastian tilted his head up, looking down on the guy who was after Ciel. "Have you seen me playing around?" The guy's dark eyes blinked a few times and he didn't answer. "Thought so. If you didn't see me doing what you say just shut the fuck up." He walked closer to him. "He's taken, so turn around and beat it, kid."

"You..." He paused and looked at Ciel. "Forget it." He walked away, completely pissed off.

Ciel breathed a sigh. "The moment you're allowed to talk about our relationship you tell the first person you see. Couldn't you wait a day or something?" Sebastian held his hand and took him to the living area.

"I don't like it when other guys touch you." Sebastian sat Ciel on the small couch. "If it's just a friend I don't mind, but some guy trying to get you is a different thing. No one touches my babe like that."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Let's just do something while it's not dinnertime." Sebastian pounced on him and tickled his sides. "Stop that!" He tried not to laugh at the attack and Sebastian lay him down on the couch.

"It's so rare to see you laugh, so I'm forcing it out of you." Sebastian took the chance to slide his hands under Ciel's shirt and tease him. Even if Ciel gripped his forearms and thrashed under him he wanted to see his smile. He was never someone to stay in a bad mood for too long, and his boyfriend was the perfect one to make his day better. A wide smile spread on his face when Ciel burst out laughing.

Sebastian finally stopped and Ciel sat up, panting. "You know I don't like you to do that." He raised a brow as Sebastian looked at him strangely. "What is it?"

He leaned closer and cupped his cheeks with his big hands. "I really... like you, Ciel. I'm glad you're still with me. That chase in the beginning was completely worth it." He could feel the other's cheeks heating up in his hands. "You don't have to say anything."

Ciel looked away. It was always strange when Sebastian created these moment that made him fall for him all over again. He leaned against him slowly and was embraced tightly. He was also happy Sebastian didn't play around with him. Ciel was different from everyone else and he liked the feeling of being the only one for Sebastian.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review or guest review. Have a nice day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Date

**Halloween special!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The perfect date, by Sebastian Michaelis.**

They didn't end up doing a thing, which upset Sebastian in more ways than one. He had decided to wait outside so he could get Ciel to warm him up while they went to the train station. Sebastian was waiting in the cold wind of the night that blew his hair and cape to one side while Ciel got ready at his warm dormitory room. Wearing a vampire suit and fake fangs wasn't his thing, but Ciel had told him it would be fun to blend in with everyone else. Sebastian crossed his arms and glanced at his watch. It was eight thirty at night. 'We're not going to stay too long at the fair if I want to get in his pants tonight'.

Sebastian sighed and looked upstairs from the door. He narrowed his eyes when a shadow walked by at the top of the staircase. The lights were timed, so they were turned off, and he couldn't see who it was. Right after that shadow another one appeared and came down the stairs. On the way down, the person pressed the button to turn on the lights. It was Ciel. Sebastian opened the windowed door for him and asked, "Did you see who walked by the hallway right before you?"

Ciel raised a brow. "I didn't see anyone. It's Halloween, so you must be imagining things. Let's go before we lose the train." Sebastian held his hand and he looked up at him. "You're not scared... are you?"

"It's not that." Sebastian led him along the sidewalk. That silhouette looked a bit like Harold, but that could also have been Ciel's shadow. He looked better at Ciel and stopped on his feet. "Where did you get that?"

"Huh? What?" Ciel noticed Sebastian looking at the top of his head. "You mean my cat ears? I have these for a couple years now. If I'm invited to a Halloween party or something, I just put these on." He clenched his hand around Sebastian's and they continued their way down the sidewalk. Since all the parties were being held away from campus almost no one was around. The students were already drunk, so they would probably forget seeing them holding hands.

Sebastian grinned, leaned closer, and said with a Dracula-like voice, "You look so adorable, my pretty little kitty cat. I'm going to suck your blood now and you're going to be mine forever! Blood, blood!" He wrapped his arms around Ciel, covering him with his cape, and pretended to bite his neck with his fake fangs.

"Okay, that's enough now. We have to go." Ciel chuckled and stepped away. "You don't have to get into character, you know?"

"Oh yes, I do. I'm a vampire now!" Sebastian took Ciel's hand again and they strolled their way to the train station. He looked down at Ciel with a thoughtful expression. "You know... do you think I can glow during the day? Like that dude in that movie. What's it called?"

Ciel shook his head and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He released his hand as they approached the crowded station. "I hope we have empty seats in the train."

"I'll get the tickets." Sebastian reached into his pocket and took out his wallet as he walked up to the ticket machine. "You have to buy me a present at the fair in return." Ciel sighed and he grinned. "I'm just kidding!"

In the train, Sebastian and Ciel managed to find two empty seats in front of two elderly ladies. The train ride was quiet between the two of them, since those two ladies wouldn't take their eyes away from them.

Once the train stopped and the doors opened, Ciel stepped outside with his vampire and took a deep breath of fresh air. "So, where is it?"

"This way." Sebastian motioned his cat to follow him. There were a few students from their university going to the same fair, and he hoped they wouldn't start a rumor about them.

In a couple of minutes they arrived to the fair. Everyone had masks and costumes on, except for most older people in the space. Sebastian went to the horror house with Ciel. 'I want to see Ciel jump in fear and hold on to me. Maybe I can fuck him while he's shaking and can't move. What a nice fantasy.'

"Sebastian," Ciel called, catching his attention. "You have that look again. What are you thinking about this time?" Sebastian grinned and wiggled his eyebrows instead of answering. "Just... Don't get any ideas, okay? There are kids around."

Sebastian slumped his shoulders. "Fine. Anyway, let's take turns getting tickets for the horror attractions. I'll be first."

Ciel watched his boyfriend paying for both of them again. A cold breeze hit his face and he closed his black jacked that covered his plain blue shirt. He looked up at the dark sky and noticed a few clouds gathering. "Damn it, I didn't bring an umbrella. If it rains..."

"Here." Sebastian handed Ciel a ticket. "If it rains I'll protect you with my super cape. Let's go get scared shitless now." He placed his hands on his cat's shoulders from behind and guided him into the horror house. "This is going to be fun, my kitty cat." He was excited to see Ciel's reactions.

Looking around the seemingly run down house, Ciel took Sebastian's hands from his shoulders and led him farther inside. "This place doesn't even look scary."

"Ciel, we just started." Sebastian chuckled and patted Ciel's ass without anyone noticing. Ciel elbowed his side, making him humph. "Take it easy, okay? I didn't hurt you."

"You deserve it, you pervert. I told you not to do that outside the dorm," Ciel said and a bonny hand suddenly jumped out of the wall. "Ugh... This is pathetic. They make us pay to see this?" He noticed the paintings moving as they walked through the hallway. "Boring."

Sebastian shrugged. 'I guess he doesn't get scared easily. There's no other way but to do something about it.' He pointed to the door ahead. "Hey, what's that?" Ciel narrowed his eyes to the door and he took the chance to change ways to another corridor quietly without being seen.

Concerned with what he was going to do, Sebastian walked by a zombie screaming at him and heading his way. He ignored it completely, his cape flowing and his dress shoes clacking on the rotten wooden floor as he paced. He entered a room and brushed off a bloody woman running by him with a knife in her hand while screaming. 'What's with all the damn screaming? It's so fucking annoying.'

Sebastian opened the door across the room slightly and noticed Ciel coming toward it. He left it open and waited, checking if that woman returned, but she didn't. Once Ciel was a step away from the door, Sebastian grabbed his forearm and pulled him into the room.

Ciel struggled for a few seconds, but then his vampire's scent reached his nostrils. "Sebastian?" There was no answer and he door was closed. He was pinned on the wall next to it and a pair of hungry lips attacked his neck. "So this is what you were planning? What did I tell you about doing this kind of things outside the dorm?"

Already hard with all the excitement, Sebastian whispered to Ciel's ear, "Stop talking or I'll sew your mouth shut, kitty cat." He unzipped his pants and pulled his own hard cock out without a second thought. "This scary pervert is going to eat you up."

Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian's seductive words flooded his mind. "What are you going to do to me, Mister Scary Pervert?" In the darkness, his hand was held and he was forced to hold Sebastian's engorged shaft. "This is so scary already." His wrist was gripped and moved up and down, making him stroke the cock. The change in Sebastian's breathing was made evident.

'This is a fantasy come true.' Sebastian leaned forward and rested his hands next to Ciel's head as his shaft was stroked. He swallowed dryly once the other's thumb pressed on the slit and he moaned, "Fuck, Ciel."

"Keep it down." Ciel felt Sebastian thrust his hips against his hand and closed his eyes halfway. He was already hard and wanted release right now. Footsteps were heard approaching the room and he sighed. "Let's go before we're seen. We'll continue this later."

Sebastian groaned under his breath as Ciel tucked his cock back into his pants. "Damn it." He took Ciel's hand and dragged him out of the room. They ran by the bloody woman, a few jump scares that didn't take effect, and out of the horror house. He looked from one side to the other. "There."

"Huh?" Ciel stared at Sebastian taking him to one of the photo booths. "No way, Sebastian! Back to the dorm—now!"

"We're not going to leave and return." Sebastian shoved Ciel into the booth, went inside and closed the door. Fortunately it had a lock, so he was glad no one could walk in on them. He sat on one of the two small chairs and unbuttoned Ciel's pants.

Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's broad shoulders. "Are you serious?" His answer was a short nod and he looked away. Maybe not doing it after a short while made Sebastian not be able to endure it. After all, in their time together, they only had sex six times, not counting the extra rounds each time. Sebastian yanked his pants down and pulled his hard cock out again. His cheeks heated up as Sebastian took a condom from his pocket. "So you are ready."

"Of course. You never know when you need it." Sebastian threw Ciel's pants onto the small hanger next to the camera and then sat him on his lap. "Can I take you like this? I didn't bring anything to get you ready."

Ciel looked at him for a moment. "It's... okay." His body shook slightly in excitement and lust. The risk of having someone hear them from outside was stimulating to say the least.

"Tell me if it hurts too much." Sebastian held Ciel's hips and sat him on his cock carefully. His cat's small hands clenched on his shoulders as he slid the tip in. He looked up at his closed eyes and kissed those trembling lips. "You're so damn sexy, babe. I wouldn't mind crawling into you and staying there forever."

Ciel slid his eyes open and noticed Sebastian's fake fangs peeking out of his parted lips, which aroused him even more. He wrapped his arms around his seductive vampire's neck and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "You can start now."

Nodding, Sebastian lifted Ciel's ass and pulled it back down slowly. He repeated the motion until he could thrust in and out easily. "You're sucking me in nicely." He stood from the chair, surrounded his waist with Ciel's legs, and pinned him against the wall, making the booth rattle. At this point he didn't care whoever heard them in here.

"Slower," Ciel uttered as Sebastian pulled halfway out and snapped his hips forward. As usual, his demand wasn't acknowledged and the thrusting continued. His mouth fell open and he arched against Sebastian as his sweet hidden spot was reached. He felt the rush of being filled with Sebastian and bit his bottom lip or he would groan. It was almost too much for him.

Sebastian was too concentrated in pleasuring both of them to listen to Ciel's almost incoherent words and pleas. All he wanted right now was to take Ciel where he wanted, which was to a world only they knew of. He nipped his boyfriend's neck with his fangs as he was about to release. Ciel sucked him in every time he pulled out as a sign that he was going to come as well. Since it was going to end so quickly, it was obvious he was going to leave the second round for later. His thrusts became deeper and cuicker, and his hands nailed Ciel's thighs as came, his legs almost giving out.

A rush of pleasure jolted through Ciel's body and he closed his legs around Sebastian's waist. His body curled around the taller male as he released onto his own abdomen and hips.

Panting and trying to catch his breath, Sebastian sat on the chair with Ciel, who shook and still moaned. Someone knocked on the door and he frowned at it. 'Who the fuck wants to interrupt our moment?' "We're busy!" He pulled out slowly and leaned back while Ciel recovered on his lap, limp against him. Sebastian slid his hands back and forth on Ciel's thighs to warm him up. "How are you feeling, babe?"

Ciel opened his eyes slightly. Still in a daze, he answered quietly, "Good." His lips moved forward and kissed Sebastian's neck lazily.

Sebastian took his time in enjoying the sweet kiss. He reached forward and took the photos the camera took while they were busy. "I don't remember paying to have these, but it'll be great to augment them and put them on the walls of my room."

"Don't even try it. You should burn them in case you lose them and everyone sees what we did." Ciel wanted to smack Sebastian, but he didn't have the strength to move. Whenever they made love standing up he would feel so much and it was so deep that he could pass out. "I'm not sure I can do anything else in this fair. I want to go back."

Sebastian took a deep breath and responded, "No way. I still want to check out other places. We came all the way here for something." Ciel breathed a long whine against his neck, making him chuckle. "Fine, we'll go home, but the next time we fuck we'll role-play again."

Sighing in faint relief, Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's neck. "Sure, but take me back now, Mister Scary Pervert."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you had/have a happy Halloween! And please review for more updates!**


	6. Chapter 6: The pervert needs help

**I have to apologize to the ones who are following "Sebastian, Wild Demon". I'm really not feeling inspired to continue to write it for now, so I'll wait a bit before restarting. I don't want to write some crap and throw it at you to read.**

**I think I'm going on a short hiatus, so... there are certain stories I might not update as scheduled. Since "Screwed up" and "Lemonade Shots" have short chapters, those will be updated... At least I hope.**

**Thanks for reading this author note.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The pervert needs help.  
**

Sebastian had finished dressing Ciel and guided him out of the photo booth. Everyone in the area was staring at them. He quickly wrapped one arm around Ciel's head.

"Is that a young woman?" "I'm not sure," the crowd whispered as they watched Sebastian and Ciel walk out of the fair.

"I can't believe they think I'm a girl," Ciel muttered and elbowed Sebastian's side. "Because of you we just came here to do that and leave."

Sebastian breathed a sigh and moved away from Ciel as the walked up the sidewalk. "There are other fairs we can go to. By the way, can you walk properly?"

"Shut up," Ciel snapped and looked away from Sebastian's stare. "Wasn't this supposed to be a date or something? It was our first time going out and you ruined it."

Sebastian sighed._ Me and my big... dick_, he thought and couldn't help but to laugh, making Ciel raised a brow at him. "I'll make it up to you, so don't worry," Sebastian tried to ease. Ciel remained silent, meaning that he was angry at Sebastian in all seriousness.

Both arrived to the dormitory and went upstairs together. Ciel hadn't spoken for the whole way back and Sebastian got concerned. "Ciel, do you want to stay over at my hometown in our next school vacation?"

Ciel stopped mid-step and stared up at Sebastian. "Where's your hometown?"

_Good, he's interested_, Sebastian thought and continued, "It's a surprise. Do you have any plans already?"

"Well, my plan was to visit my parents. I haven't seen them in a while," Ciel answered and felt someone could be watching them. "Let's continue this talk in your room." He patted the tall man's back.

"Okay," Sebastian murmured as they went up the stairs. It was rare for him to have Ciel over at his room; it was always the opposite. Sebastian unlocked the door and both went inside. As he closed the door, he noticed a tall silhouette like earlier and quickly leaned back. "What the... fuck?"

"What is it?" Ciel questioned and followed Sebastian's line of sight. "That guy again?"

Sebastian frowned at Harold, who approached them from the stairs. "You've been following us." Harold grinned, not saying a word. "What do you want now? If you're here to look for trouble, don't bother."

"I'm just here to see you, that's all," Harold answered, looking slightly down at Sebastian. "How have you been? We haven't spoken for a few hours now."

"You-" Ciel was interrupted when Sebastian raised his hand.

Sebastian frowned at Harold. "Listen here, you stalker, what you do isn't talking. Can't you see that I don't want to see you? You're a fucking pervert, and it's not because you're talking _normally_ now that anything's going to change." He clenched his hands and continued, "If you don't stop stalking me, I'll do that so with a fucking restraining order, understood?"

Harold wasn't bothered and replied, "Can we be friends? If I don't do anything wrong, there's no harm in having friendship between us."

"I don't trust you," Ciel said and pushed Sebastian out of the way. "You showed who you really are, that's not going to change a thing."

"I was just trying to force my way through, but now it's different." Harold rested his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and spoke calmly, "Can you at least acknowledge my feelings?"

Sebastian sighed. "I do know about your feelings, but I have someone else's with me. There's nothing I can do about it—_You_ can't either. You should find someone to like, and not me." He surrounded Ciel's shoulders with his arm and pulled him closer. "You have no idea what I did to get this guy. No one is going to separate us... Well, unless he stops liking me."

"Shut up." Ciel looked away and elbowed the tall man on the side as usual.

"Then..." Harold started, catching the others' attention, "Can you help me with something? There's this guy in my class... I want to get to know him better."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Now that was strangely quick. You were after me a second ago."

"I still have feelings for you, but since I can't have you, I better turn somewhere else." Harold glanced at Ciel. "You have shorty to please you for me. Anyway, can you help me? You're a... former playboy, right?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I guess I can help you. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we'll talk this Monday. Let's meet at the entrance of the library before you go to your class."

"Okay, " Harold answered, nodding. "I'm going to get some sleep now. Goodnight, guys."

Sebastian watched Harold walk away. "What a pity, I was liking the chase."

"You idiot!" Ciel pouted and yanked the tall man's arm from his shoulder. "How can you say that and even help him after what he did? Are you out of your mind?" He went to the living area, followed by Sebastian.

"If he's with someone else he'll leave me alone, right? It only makes sense," Sebastian told him and sat on the red beanbag. "Come here, Ciel. We were talking about something else." He held Ciel's hand and sat the younger man on his lap. "So, you can visit your parents, and then you can come with me."

Ciel pursed his lips and replied, "Just seeing my parents and leaving isn't my thing. They're always calling me and telling me that they have activities ready for us to do together."

_Two weeks without him? He seems to not mind our separation_, Sebastian thought and looked away. "Okay... I can't stop you. You can do whatever you want."

Raising a brow, Ciel leaned on him. "You don't have to say it like that. At least give me a few days with them."

"How am I going to get you, then? It might be far from my hometown," Sebastian replied.

"We can meet here, and then we'll go." Ciel closed his eyes. "I'm so tired because of you."

Sebastian stood with Ciel in his arms. "You can sleep here. I'll warm you up."

Ciel shook his head frantically, holding on to Sebastian. "I can only sleep in my bed."

"Shut up. You're sleeping with me." Sebastian lied the younger man on his bed. "And you'll sleep naked, so start stripping—Even better, I'll help you." Grinning, he grabbed Ciel's jacket and unzipped it. "Aren't you going to hit me?"

Ciel shrugged. "I'm too tired."

Sebastian raised a brow. Ciel was behaving strangely. Could it be because their school vacation was just days away. "Suit yourself." Sebastian didn't care, so he continued to take clothes off until both were naked. "On second thought, I'll get some pants for us. I might fuck you while you're sleeping."

"Hurry up, you pervert. I want to sleep." Ciel looked away and covered himself as best as he could with his hands.

Sebastian opened his dresser and threw a pair of sleepwear pants to Ciel, and then put some others on. "Aren't you in the least bothered about our vacation? We won't be seeing each other for a while." He had to ask or Ciel wouldn't tell him.

"I'm not sure," Ciel answered quietly, "I want to be with them, but... I also want to be with you."

_How sweet. He's expressing his love for me. But it only makes me want to fuck him again. If he wasn't tired..._ Sebastian smiled, turned off the lights, and lied in bed with Ciel. "Good-night, Ciel."

"Sebastian... you wouldn't stop eating cookies because you were quitting smoking recently. What happened to that?" The younger man questioned and rested his forehead on Sebastian's bare chest.

Sebastian blinked a few times. "I completely forgot about that. I guess you're enough of a distraction. Besides, since I'm always with you and you don't like smoke, it was easy to stop." He embraced Ciel, resting his chin on the top of the shorter male's head. "It would be stupid of me to risk our relationship over something useless."

"I'm glad you listened." Ciel rested his hand on the other's side and squeezed it. "Take your hands away from my ass."

Chuckling, Sebastian moved his hands up Ciel's slender back. "Sorry about that. Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to help Harold so he stops bothering me. I wonder who's the guy."

"I don't want to know," Ciel said and slid closer to Sebastian. "Let's get some sleep now."

* * *

"What?" Sebastian almost shouted as he stared at Harold's target.

Harold rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What's wrong with him? It's who I want."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ciel questioned.

Already in the classroom, a young man sat by himself, reading a book peacefully. He looked rather concentrated and immersed in his reading, as if the he was detached from this world. His almost violet hair framed his face as his reddish eyes followed each phrase on paper.

"His name's Timber," Harold said as he looked at his classmate from outside the room. "I haven't talked to him yet, but we bumped into each other recently and he apologized when it was my fault. I became aware of him."

Sebastian breathed a sigh. "You can't expect to go out with someone you haven't even talked to. You're not even friends yet." He looked down at Ciel. "This is going to take more time than I thought, but I think we can do this. I'll need your help to catch his attention."

"Mine?" Ciel retorted and he shifted his frown to Harold. "Do you see what you're getting me into? I bet you would sexually harass that guy like you did to Sebastian if you didn't ask for help."

"I wasn't the one who asked for _your_ help, shorty," Harold told him and looked back at Timber. "I want us to have something more between us before our vacations start."

Sebastian raised a brow. "That's going to be difficult." He made a thoughtful expression as he looked at Timber reading. "Go tell him you've been wanting to read that book. Ask him to lend it to you. After that you two can talk about the book."

"Okay." Harold nodded and walked into the classroom.

"I'm not sure this is going to work," Ciel said. "Who's the person that lends a personal possession to someone they don't know?"

Sebastian shrugged. He never had to deal with guys who were into books; it wasn't his area of expertise. Readers always knew how to resolve a situation. They learned everything from the books, so Sebastian didn't have a chance to go out with one in the past. His sweet-talk wouldn't work.

Harold returned, his expression stiff and almost in panic. "He told me he was about to finish it... He's going to lend it to me."

Ciel raised a brow and asked, "Then, why do you look so scared?"

"I..." Harold started, "I can't read for ten minutes without falling asleep in the process."

"You're a damn student! And you could have told me that in the first place," Sebastian spoke loudly, making Timber look their way. "Come with me." He grabbed Harold's forearm and dragged him to the student who looked at them suspiciously. "Hey... you. This guy doesn't like to read, but he needs this book because he wants to get to know you better. Do you have a problem with that?"

Timber's eyes turned from Sebastian to Harold. "No, I don't have a problem with that."

"Good, now I'll leave you two alone to talk," Sebastian said as he waved and walked out of the classroom with Ciel. "Everything will be fine... We'll see."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Boring movie

**Hey there, guys/girls. I hope you enjoy this chapter (half lemon warning). hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Boring movie  
**

The following day, Sebastian met up with Harold at the library. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked the tall man.

"Remember when you left the two of us to talk?" Harold started. "He didn't say a damn word. When I asked him something, all he said was yes or no."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and annoyance. "Why the fuck didn't you talk about something of his interest? About the books he likes or some shit of the sort?" He looked over Harold's shoulder and noticed Timber seated at a table by himself. "He's right there, dude. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I don't want it to be like before," Harold muttered. "Maybe we should pretend we're flirting and he'll be jealous."

"You idiot, that will only make him lose interest. He'll see you as not available," Sebastian almost yelled. "Go in there, you'll ask him if he likes to watch movies, and then you'll ask him on a date. But don't say it's a date or he won't go with you, understood?"

Harold nodded determinately. "I'll be right back, then."

Sebastian leaned on the door-frame and shoved his hands into his pockets. He watched Harold asking Timber to sit with him. So far so good. Harold was now with Timber. The problem now was how to take Timber away from that book. Sebastian looked at Timber's posture; it was guarded, for some reason. Most likely, Timber had a self-esteem issue or he just didn't trust Harold.

"Hey," Ciel greeted Sebastian from behind. "I was talking to my friends. How's it going over there?"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at Ciel. "Not that good. Harold messed up yesterday," he answered and sighed. "It's like he doesn't know how to interact with people."

"That must be the problem," Ciel scoffed. "Anyway, are you going to stay here? I want us to go somewhere else."

"Just a while longer," Sebastian replied as he watched Harold trying to get Timber's attention. "If he doesn't succeed, he might come to me for help and interrupt us."

"I won't wait any longer," Ciel muttered and walked into the library, dragging Sebastian with him by the arm. "Timber, right?"

Timber looked up at Ciel and answered, "Yes."

"Can I have a little chat with you?" Ciel asked with a wide smile. "I just want to make you a few questions."

Sebastian stared at his boyfriend. He had no idea where Ciel was getting at, but he would play along. "It'll be quick. We won't take much of your reading time."

"Okay," Timber said quietly and stood. He glanced at Harold before he followed the other two out of the library.

Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel. "What's your plan, babe?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ciel said with a shrug. They reached the garden in front of the university. "So..." Ciel started. "What I want to ask you is what that book is about."

Timber looked at the book in his hand and back at Ciel. "It's... adventure."

"Let me take a look at it, then." Ciel smiled and took the book away from the other's hands. "Oh, you read nice stuff. Is there anything you like to talk about with others?" he asked politely.

"A-Anything is fine," Timber answered and glanced at Harold standing beside him.

Sebastian wanted to grin at how easy Ciel took the book away from Timber. _That's my boyfriend_, he thought proudly. "What about going out with friends? Do you like that?"

"It depends," Timber said shyly. "I don't like noisy places."

"Good," Sebastian beamed. "What do you say all of us go out tonight? The cinema perhaps?"

Ciel nodded, agreeing with Sebastian. "We'll even pick a movie that everyone already watched so you don't have to worry about a lot of people being in the same place," he said and pointed at Harold. "He's going to come with us as well. After that we'll bring you back to your dorm room. So, what do you say?"

"Why me?" Timber questioned quietly. "We barely know each other."

"We can be friends," Harold blurted out.

Sebastian brought his hands up to his own head. "You can't say that, you fucking idiot," he shouted.

Timber looked at them with a puzzled expression. "W-What's wrong."

"Nothing," Ciel said with a smile across his face. "We'll pick you up by nine tonight. What's your room number?"

"Twenty eight, dorm one," Timber answered quietly. "Can I have my book back?"

Ciel nodded. "Of course! Here you go." He handed it to Timber, grabbed Sebastian's forearm, and took him to the building where both were going to have classes. "Harold, come with us," he demanded coldly.

"Why did you talk about friendship to the guy you want to go out with?" Sebastian whispered harshly. "You can't allow him to only see you as a damn friend!"

Harold shrugged and muttered, "I guess that everything I say is just crap. It's just that I get so nervous around him." He then looked at Sebastian, grinning. "If it was you, I wouldn't think twice."

Ciel frowned at him. "Do you want me to kick your balls? Do you?!" he threatened and Harold leaned away. "Yes, be afraid. You might be tall, but my foot can certainly reach that area."

Sebastian gazed down at Ciel. _Damn, you can be cute and hot at the same time when you're angry_, he thought and looked down at Ciel holding his forearm. _I think I'm going to do him tonight. Oh... tonight it can't happen._ "Fuck," he whispered. Ciel didn't like quick fucks, so there was no other way around it than to wait for the following day.

As a result of earlier, Sebastian was seated on a chair in the cinema room, beside Ciel. He was bored and wanted to go back to the dormitory with his boyfriend. Leaning closer to Ciel, he whispered, "I'm bored. Let's fuck."

Ciel gaped at Sebastian. "Shut up, you idiot," he whispered back and shifted his attention back to the movie.

"But one hour is too much already. Come on," Sebastian whined and shoved his hand onto the younger man's crotch. "If you let me suck you off at least I'll be distracted—Well, we both will."

"Are you serious?" Ciel questioned, frowning. His eyes widened once Sebastian knelt in front of him.

"No one will know, and I'll swallow it just like my favorite drink, so don't worry," Sebastian assure. Since Timber and Harold had to be alone, they were one row bellow them. Sebastian had the chance to do something to Ciel.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's head and moved it away. "No, Sebastian. We did it yesterday. If it's everyday I'll become _dry_."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Dry? You know I can make you wet as many times as you want," he said with a wide grin and unzipped Ciel's pants.

"Dry in the sense of exhausted," Ciel muttered. "Besides, what if I make noises? Harold and Timber are right in front of us."

Grinning, Sebastian raised a brow. "That can only mean that you want me to do this," he said as he pulled the underwear out of the way. "You're reacting already. Even though it's dark, there's no way to miss your shiny dick."

Ciel smacked Sebastian's head and grabbed his shirt collar. "Shut up already," he demanded and shoved the tall man's head down.

Sebastian grinned once his face hit Ciel's cock. "Now we're talking," he said against it took the shaft into his mouth. He could feel Ciel stiffen around him. Sebastian moved slightly back and and held the cock in his hand, his tongue lapping it and coating it with saliva.

Covering his mouth with his forearm, Ciel leaned back into the chair, pretending to watch the movie. He looked down at Sebastian's head moving up and down. "Sebastian," he whispered and grabbed the hair on the back of the tall man's head with his free hand.

Sebastian kissed the tip of his boyfriend's cock and slid his tongue on the slit, earning a quiet moan from Ciel. _Now I'm the one getting hard_, he thought. He unzipping his pants and pulled his shaft out, stroking it quickly.

Ciel noticed Sebastian's arm moving between them. "The floor... Don't do that," he tried to say, leaning forward and yanking the other's arm away.

"I have a tissue in my pocket," Sebastian told him. "Don't interrupt my jerking off." He got back to sucking Ciel, and faster this time.

Closing his legs around Sebastian, Ciel clenched his hands on his boyfriend's broad shoulders, his body shaking. He clenched his teeth as he came into Sebastian's mouth, a jolt of lust flowing throughout his body. Ciel's arms trembled to the point of him falling limp on Sebastian's back.

Sebastian swallowed Ciel's cum as he had told him and took a deep breath. He leaned back, taking a tissue from his pocket, and finished stroking his shaft into it. He rested his head on Ciel's lap once he came, breathing heavily. "I think some spilled out," he said quietly.

"Just wipe it off the floor, then," Ciel whispered. He lifted Sebastian's head and pressed a kiss to his lips.

_So cute_, Sebastian thought, and kissed his boyfriend in return. "I think I'm a fan of this movie," he said against Ciel's lips.

"Now, it's time for you to clean everything up," Ciel demanded.

"Yes, babe," Sebastian whispered to Ciel's ear and kissed his cheek. "We have to take all the time we have before the school vacation."

Ciel raised a brow and replied, "That doesn't mean we have to do it every single day."

"_It_ what? To fuck everyday?" Sebastian chuckled and caressed the younger man's cheek. "At least making-out has to be in the list. We're going to spend days apart, remember?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review/guest review. Have a nice day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Go

**This is a fan-fiction full of yaoi, so leave your complaints for later if you don't like it :D**

**And I'm too sick to check the chapter for typos. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't Go  
**

_Two days later._

Sebastian sat behind his desk and logged on to his Facebook page. His classes had ended, as well as Ciel's, but for some reason his boyfriend wanted to be alone for a while. He scowled once he noticed that Ciel was offline. Sighing, he logged off and turned off the laptop. What else to do? If he didn't have his boyfriend, his life was so boring. More so when their vacation started. "This is bullshit," he muttered to himself and walked out of his room. If he wanted to see Ciel, that would be exactly what he was going to do.

Once he reached the front door of Ciel's dorm room, Sebastian knocked on it. He heard shuffling around and leaned closer. A loud thud was heard and Sebastian pounded on the door. "Ciel? Are you alright in there?"

The door opened slowly, revealing Ciel rubbing the side of his head. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? What did I tell you?"

Sebastian frowned at his boyfriend through the cracked open door. "Are you hiding something from me?" he questioned Ciel, who stared at him.

"Of course not, you idiot." Ciel held the door in place once Sebastian tried to get inside. "Don't try to open it!" he demanded and slammed it shut.

Blinking a few times, Sebastian slid his hand through his hair. _Is someone in there? No, that can't be... right?_ He clenched his hands. "Ciel, what are you doing?" he almost shouted. He didn't want to sound as if his boyfriend wasn't trust worthy, but why the secrecy?

"Go away for ten minutes," Ciel said on the other side of the door.

Raising a brow, Sebastian tried his best not to imagine the worst case scenario. "Fine. I'll wait right here," he replied and leaned on the wall beside the door.

About ten minutes had gone by and the door opened. "Come in," Ciel told Sebastian, who walked in and looked around the room. "Are you looking for something? Or... someone?" he questioned with an upset tone.

"No," Sebastian lied. "I was trying to figure out why you fell earlier." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. "So?"

Ciel raised his brows to his forehead. "Just because you were a player doesn't mean I'm one," he muttered and opened Sebastian's hand. "This is for you. I made these before we go on vacation."

Sebastian stared at what Ciel had put in his hand; it was a pair of black socks. No wonder there was black thread all over the floor. "You _made_ these?"

"You think I couldn't do it?" Ciel scoffed and his boyfriend shook his head. "Good. Now come here." He took Sebastian's hand and led him to the bedroom area. "You're going to try them on."

Sebastian grinned. He could have tried them on right there. Why did Ciel want him in the bedroom? Unfortunately, they only had six days before vacation started. He needed a reminder of Ciel's body.

"Awesome present, babe," Sebastian said with a wide smile. Already with the socks on, which were a perfect fit, Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed, and licked his own lips. "We're going to be like rabbits, Ciel. Prepare your beautiful ass to be eaten up by me."

* * *

_Five days left._

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered to his boyfriend's ear as he thrust in and out of him. He bent Ciel's leg onto the kitchen counter. Everyone could hear them, so they had gone upstairs to Sebastian's room.

Ciel groaned, arching his back. Sebastian had been so eager that Ciel had no time to take off his apron. He reached behind him and yanked Sebastian's hair down so he could kiss him. "Faster," he moaned, gripping the edge of the counter with his other hand. Sebastian began to pound into him, making him almost hit the wall in front of him.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to the back of Ciel's neck. He reached around them and stroked his boyfriend's shaft in time with his thrusting hips. "Fuck, Ciel," he groaned once the young man clenched around him.

"You're already doing that," Ciel said in one breath.

* * *

_Four days left._

"Are you sure no one... will see us?" Ciel asked and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer. "Don't stop," he demanded.

Sebastian snapped his hips forward, earning a moan from his boyfriend. He pulled halfway out and began to fuck Ciel as much as he wanted. "Don't worry, love... no one comes to the gym at night." He grinned, groping Ciel's ass. "No one but me can see this." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel lovingly. "Now, beg me to fuck you."

"You're such a pervert." Ciel tried to look half serious, but the way Sebastian shoved his cock into him was too distracting and blissful. He surrounded the other man's neck with his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love this pervert."

"Love you, too," Sebastian said between heavy breaths. Just three days left until vacation started. He couldn't miss a day. Wherever they were was a good spot to go at it.

* * *

_Three days left._

Ciel rested his chest on Sebastian's bed, his ass waving in the air. "Come on. You take too long to take your clothes off," he complained.

Sebastian stared at his dessert after dinner that was his boyfriend. "I'll be right there." He jumped onto the bed and positioned himself behind Ciel. "Here I come, babe." He shoved his shaft into the awaiting hole, Ciel groaning. He had left his shoes on, which, fortunately, didn't get in the way of what he was doing.

"Where do you get all this energy from? We've been doing it once a day," Ciel questioned, gripping the pillow once Sebastian began to move his hips.

"From you, of course." Sebastian chuckled. He slid one of his hands along Ciel's abdomen and pinched one of the young man's nipples. "You like this, right?"

Ciel looked over his shoulder, at the tall man's hair moving back and forth as he made love to him. "Yes," he moaned. Sebastian thrust harder, Ciel jolting forward, and the bed began to creak.

Sebastian leaned down and licked the other's fair back. "I'm almost coming, babe," he whispered and held Ciel's shoulders. "You're so hot." He bit his bottom lip as he gazed at their connection with half-lidded eyes.

* * *

_Two days left._

Sebastian laid Ciel on his side on the kitchen table completely naked, and grabbed one of his legs. "After-tomorrow," he muttered mostly to himself. He didn't want to spend all of those days without Ciel.

"Not again," Ciel whined and tried to get away, but his boyfriend held him in place. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick. I have to start packing."

Sebastian stared down at him. "_Packing_? Don't say that to me or I'll go crazy." He turned Ciel up and stroked his shaft. "Since you couldn't walk properly yesterday, we won't all the way. Just in case, I'll keep my clothes on. I just want to be this close to you," he said almost desperately.

Ciel looked at him in concern. "It's just a few d—" he was cut off once Sebastian lapped his tongue at his cock. "W-We'll talk later." He closed his eyes once his boyfriend engulfed it into his mouth.

* * *

_One day left._

Ciel panted, trying to regain control of his breathing. Sebastian pulled out and lay down beside him, catching his breath as well. They had done it in Sebastian's bed.

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. "Tomorrow morning we won't have time to do anything," he muttered and pulled Ciel closer to him by the arm. "You will miss me, right? Because I already miss you. I don't want to go to sleep."

Ciel nodded against the tall man's chest. "Of course, I will," he mumbled, cuddling in the strong arms surrounding him. "We should Skype while we're away from each other. It's better than a phone call."

"Okay," Sebastian replied. "I'm sure we fucked enough times for me to remember the feel of this." He groped Ciel's ass with one hand and slid his other hand up the young man's side.

"You only think about that," Ciel said and closed his eyes. "We really have to sleep if we want to get up early in the morning." Sebastian yanked his chin up and pressed several kisses to his lips. "Relax," Ciel tried to ease him, "At least we won't be away from each other for a month or something."

"I know, but we've been together every single day that I don't want you to go anywhere," Sebastian whined and hugged Ciel to his chest tightly. "I love you so fucking much."

A smile formed on Ciel's lips. "I miss you already as well." He covered them under the sheets and kissed the other man's cheek. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

Sebastian whined, resting his forehead on his boyfriend's. "Goodnight, love," he mumbled. In a matter of seconds, both fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please (guest) review!**

**If you would like, check out my blog (eikokazama dot blogspot dot com). I update it everyday or every other day. Thanks to the ones who already came by to check it out!**

**Have a nice day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9: Briefly Missing

**Oops, didn't check for typos!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Briefly Missing  
**

The time had come for the couple to go their separate ways. Sebastian accompanied Ciel to the bus stop, since he had to go to the train station. "I'll see you later?" Sebastian asked in concern and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips.

"Don't worry, okay? We'll be able to contact each other," Ciel replied and smiled slightly. He glanced over his boyfriend's shoulder. "My bus is arriving. Before you come get me, call me so I can get ready. I'll talk to my parents about spending some of my vacation time with you."

Sebastian nodded and rested his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "I really don't want you to go, but you have to. If I send you a text message every minute, you can tell me to stop. Well, I know that I'm going to do that." He chuckled and looked at the bus stopping next to them. "Ow, fuck," he whined and hugged his boyfriend to his chest. "I want to take you with me right now."

"Relax," Ciel said and moved away. "I can't miss it or my parents will get worried. We're not going to be away from each other for too long. Before we know it, you'll have to pick me up."

"I hope so." Sebastian moved away and watched Ciel waving at him, and then getting in the bus. "Bye, babe." He waved back. His boyfriend bought the ticket and went further into the bus. He looked at Ciel taking a seat in the middle of the bus. He mouthed an "I love you" and smiled at Ciel's shy expression. The bus drove away from the stop and Sebastian pursed his lips. He never thought that being away from his boyfriend would actually hurt him.

Minutes later, Sebastian arrived to the train station. He bought his ticket and got in the train just in time. He shoved his luggage onto the shelf close to the train ceiling. Sighing, he took a seat close to the window, his shoulder slumped. How could he cope without Ciel? His days always got much better every time he was with his boyfriend. He would make sure this wouldn't happen once they finished college.

In no time, Sebastian got out on his stop, in his hometown. He propped his bag on his shoulders and walked out of the station. Unfortunately, he didn't have anyone waiting for him at home. That was something he never told Ciel. He took his cell phone from his pocket and called Ciel, who picked up almost immediately. "I'm almost there. What about you?"

"Still in the bus," Ciel replied. "Why did you call?"

Sebastian raised a brow. It almost sounded as if Ciel was teasing him. "I called because I really miss you," he muttered.

Ciel chuckled on the other end of the line. "We were together just five minutes ago."

"I don't care," he complained as he went up the street. "Ciel, say that you love me."

Ciel cleared his throat. "I... love you."

"Love you too!" Sebastian smiled widely. "When I pick you up, I want to meet your parents. They should know who's after their son." He laughed and turned a corner to another street.

"Please don't tell them that we're dating. They're not ready and could faint." Ciel chuckled. "I have to go. My cell phone battery is almost over. I'll have to recharge it when I get home."

Sebastian looked down. "Okay. We'll talk soon," he murmured.

"Later," Ciel said and ended the call.

So much heartache. "My Ciel..." Sebastian unlocked a gate and walked along the stone path that led to the front door of his house. He switched the keys to the house one and opened the door. As usual, it was silent inside. Sebastian looked from the left to the right. Such a large house for him became a bother in an instant. If it had been before, he would have someone over. But now he had Ciel, who wasn't with him.

Sebastian left his things in his room and went to the living area. Sometimes he would visit his house to check if everything was alright. Now he just wanted to get out and go after Ciel. He lay down on the white, comfortable couch and turned on the television. In a few seconds, he got bored and turned it off. He rested his forearm over his closed eyes, turning to the ceiling. The flutter in his chest was completely different from when he spent time with his boyfriend.

The doorbell rang.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian got up and went to the door. Perhaps someone realized that he it was vacation time for him and came for a visit. He opened the door and he turned his eyes down. His mouth fell open and he gripped the handle with such strength that it could break. "What... What are you doing here? Did I... miss something that we talked about and I don't remember?"

The young man walked past Sebastian. He whistled as he looked at the inside of the house. "You have a nice place here," he said and turned around. "So, is this how you welcome me?"

Sebastian shook himself and closed the door. "Uh... Welcome... to my home," he replied, still staring at him.

"I figured I could call my parents and switch our plans. First I stay here and then I'll stay with them for a while," Ciel said and grinned. "Your face is priceless right now." He approached Sebastian and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "When were you planning to tell me that you live by yourself?"

"S-Soon," Sebastian managed to say. "I guess we fucked all those times for nothing."

Ciel shook his head. "Remember that I'm still going to my parents' house in a while. And don't talk like that; it's embarrassing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Get ready for a lot of FUN with Sebastian and Ciel home by themselves. Don't forget to follow this story if you want to read more! Have a nice day!**

**P.S.: Damn, when I checked this chapter again, it had so many typos!**

**Eiko.**


	10. Chapter 10: Smexy Life (END)

**Too busy to even check for typos. Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Smexy Life**

"This feels really nice," Sebastian murmured. In the filled bathtub with Ciel between his legs, both naked, Sebastian felt heavenly. He slid his warm, wet hand on his boyfriend's forehead and combed his hair back with his fingers. "Why are you so quiet?"

Ciel shrugged, his eyes closed as Sebastian kissed his shoulder. "Let's just say that I'm enjoying the moment. It's relaxing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Sebastian pulled him close to his chest and hugged him tightly. "It's hard to believe that you're here. I thought I would have to spend all that time by myself."

"Don't forget that that will actually happen. It's just not right now," Ciel muttered. "Take your head out of the clouds, okay?"

Sebastian whined, "Don't want to! You're not going to take me away from those clouds." He patted Ciel's thigh. "Anyway, I wonder what we can do with all this free time." Even though he had been in the mood to take Ciel to bed, he got worn out from sex one—or sometimes twice—a day for the past week. He had the drive, but with college in between, it made it difficult to keep up with everything. He reached out to the body wash and started scrubbing Ciel's arms.

"Feels nice," Ciel mumbled and rested his head against his boyfriend's chest.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian felt an erection coming. It was as if Ciel had said that with second intentions. Sebastian's cell phone broke the silence and both sighed. He reached out to the top of the clothes basket and took the device. He took the call and clicked on the speakers before putting it back where it was. "Yes?"

"_Hey, it's Harold,_" he said on the other end of the line. "_I'd like to say that... Timber slapped me when I kissed him. He's right in front of me and doesn't believe that I like him._"

"Aren't you two on vacation?" Ciel questioned immediately.

A moment of silence made Sebastian suspect that Harold had acted out on his crazy self and harassed Timber at his hometown. Even so, he remained quiet so he could hear the explanation.

"_We are, but I invited him to lunch a while ago,_" Harold said. "_After that, I brought him back to his parent's house. So... I kissed him goodbye, but he slapped me right after._"

"Of course he did," Sebastian muttered. "You should tell him that you're interested in him. Don't forget you told him that you wanted to be friends, you airhead." He sighed and leaned back on the tub, taking Ciel with him. "Now, if you don't mind, Ciel and I are take a relaxing bath together, so you'll have to sort that out by yourself."

"_Wait, don't hangup,_" Harold almost shouted. "_Timber and I are almost arriving to your house so you can help me convince him that I'm serious._"

Ciel slapped the water and shouted, "What?!"

"Hey, how do you know where I live?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow. "Oh, I almost forgot that you're a stalker. Why should I even be surprised?"

The doorbell rang. Ciel stood and got out of the bathtub, not bothering with all the water he splashed all over the white tiled flooring. "I can't believe that idiot is here. He's old enough to take care of his own problems."

Sebastian chuckled. "Problem solving doesn't pick ages, love. And be careful or you might slip and hit your head on the sink. Then, I would have to pick up the pieces of broken Ciel."

Ciel raised a brow as Sebastian laughed. "You made quite the scenario, but then you ruined it when you made me a thing," he complained and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then took a smaller one and dried his hair.

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that, love." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

The doorbell rang again. "I know you two are in there," Harold yelled from outside.

Sebastian and Ciel sighed and went to get some comfortable clothes. They weren't planning on leaving the house for anything. Spending time together by themselves was their priority.

Finally, Sebastian opened the front door and welcomed Timber and Harold. "Hi. Great timing to ruin the beginning of our vacation," he said with a smile as he closed the door. "Make yourselves at home... except you, Harold."

"Always so bitter toward me," Harold whined. "Well, I did stalk you before." He chuckled slightly as he followed Sebastian to the living area. "So, let's go right to the point so we don't take much of your time."

"Good idea," Ciel quickly said and sat on the couch. "Our vacation just started and you're already causing trouble."

Timber looked down. "I'm sorry. He made me come here and even paid for my ticket before I could stop him. I'm not sure why I accepted, though," he spoke shyly.

"Because you're one of those who can't say no," Sebastian explained shortly. "Don't worry too much about it. It's his fault. If you didn't come with him, he would do that by himself."

Ciel smiled seductively at Timber. "What I said wasn't for you, okay?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel. "What's that? You don't make that look for me, but you do it for him?"

Sighing, Ciel spread his arms along the back of the couch and motioned Timber to sit beside him, who did exactly that. "Even though I'm a bottom to you, I'm a top to guys like Timber. It's only normal to make someone shy feel welcomed instead of intimidated. We have to be more careful."

"That doesn't mean that you can look at him as if you're about to fuck him," Sebastian retorted.

Ciel scoffed, "Just in case you didn't notice, you did the same to every single guy before we started going out. Payback is a bitch."

Those words made Sebastian's pants tighter. "You're such a tease," he whispered. Leaning down, he rested his hands on Ciel's cheeks, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You know, we're still here," Harold muttered.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Sebastian said and rubbed the back of his neck. "You can sit on one of those chairs." He pulled the other one so he could sit in front of Ciel while Harold sat on the one before Timber. "Now, what the issue?"

Timber leaned back once Sebastian focused his attention on him. "Um... I wasn't expecting him to do that, so I did that. And, from what I know now, I want to stay away from a stalker."

"I-I'm not a bad person," Harold nearly yelled, startling Timber. "Damn it. I'm sorry, okay?"

Ciel shrugged. "I guess I should show you how it has to be done. Sebastian, you should watch and learn as well," he said confidently. He rested his arm on Timber's shoulders and pulled him closer. "How are you feeling?"

Timber looked at Ciel so close to him. "N-Normal, I guess?" he asked instead of affirming.

"You're not so scared now, right?" Ciel rested his forehead against Timber's gently, who nodded once. Good thing Ciel was taller than Timber, otherwise it wouldn't work. "So tell me, what don't you like about that pervert?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel flirting with Timber. Now he knew what jealousy felt like. He immediately regretted going out with more than one guy at a time when he was a player at the university.

Timber took some time to answer and looked away. "He's very... fickle. I never know what he might do next. Bringing me here is one of those. But I can't deny that he tries to be kind," he explained with his usual shy, quiet voice.

"Aw," Ciel uttered. "I hate to tell you this, but he just wants to take you to some bed and do you. That's what he lives for, actually." He smiled at Timber.

Sebastian blinked a few times. That clearly didn't sound like Ciel hated to have said that. He knew that his boyfriend was having a lot of fun. Sebastian looked at Harold, who seemed to be seconds away from exploding. Well, he would do the same if some guy flirted with Ciel.

"Really?" Timber widened his eyes at Ciel, and then to Harold.

"Of course not," Harold retorted and stood. He yanked Ciel's arm away and pulled Timber into a possessive embrace. "I really like you. It might be obvious that I want to get in your pants, but that doesn't have to be now. "

Ciel laughed. "Even though you're an airhead, you are honest. Not bad!"

All of a sudden, Harold moved away. "Timber, why are you shaking?" he asked in concern.

"I..." Timber paused and looked down. "I thought that you just wanted to be with me, but to never touch me. Before we broke up my ex-boyfriend told me that."

"I'm not your ex-boyfriend, okay?" Harold rested his hands on Timber's shoulders. "Even if I want to touch you, I'm not going to do that if you don't want me to. I've had a bad experience with Sebastian, so I want to take the right way to have you."

Nodding once, Timber tried to hide his blushing cheeks. "I do... sort of like you. It started in the beginning of this school year, but I couldn't talk to you because of my personality," he said and looked up at Harold. "When you came to talk to me the first time, I thought that you were giving me false hopes—That you didn't actually like me."

Sebastian raised his brows to his forehead when Harold didn't say anything, and instead kissed Timber. "I guess that this makes everything settled. Hey..." he trailed off as their kiss became deeper, with tongues involved. _I just hope they don't ask me to rent them a room._

"Can you rent us a room?" Harold asked as if he had read Sebastian's thoughts.

"No way," Ciel told him instead. "Why don't you wait until you go back?"

Harold shrugged. "His parents are at home right now, and mine is too far from here. I might not be able to hold back and do him in the train."

A moan escaped Timber's mouth and the others stared at him. "Sorry, I got a little too excited."

"I see..." Ciel started. "You might be a shy one, but you're really lewd, aren't you?" He stood from the couch and leaned closer to him. "How about Harold and I give you a little help to release all that... _lust_?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to let you fuck another guy? Our relationship doesn't work like that." He sighed once he noticed Timber's interested expression. "Man, what now? Are you going to ask me to join in as well?" he asked sarcastically, but they looked at him, their eyes filled with inappropriate intentions. "No way! Two is enough already."

"I wouldn't mind if you came with us," Harold said. "Get it? _Came_ with us?"

"You don't have to touch them, you know?" Ciel added and slid his finger down Sebastian's chest. "It's just to try it. Don't you have any fantasy that you want to fulfill?"

Sebastian pondered. He could do Ciel without them touching him, but what if they got too amazed with Ciel's body? What if they tried to replace him. But then again, Ciel wanted to try it, and that could teach him a lesson that the only one for him was Sebastian. "Hmm... Just this once," he muttered.

"Come on... love," Ciel whispered to his ear and led him to the bedroom.

Knowing Ciel, Sebastian had no idea what his boyfriend's whim was going to be this time. Ciel had some crazy ideas sometimes, that's for sure. His exhaustion was gone, though.

* * *

Already naked and in Sebastian's room, Timber seemed to be the shiest one. Ciel and Sebastian had a pillow over their crotches while Harold was seated on the edge of the bed, barely covered with the sheets. Now that they noticed, awkwardness settled in. "I have too much sex," Sebastian blurted out, his shoulders slumped. "Am I a sex addict?"

"What a great way to set the mood," Ciel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Anyway, you're a young guy, so don't worry too much about it. You just have plenty of... stamina."

"This is getting strange now. Can we gone on with it already? It's getting cold," Timber muttered.

Harold pulled him into a night embrace. "I don't mind if they just watch," he whispered to his—hopefully—soon to be boyfriend. He towered over Timber so he could look at the other two. "So, are you ready or do you want to leave the room? I'm about to explode over here."

Ciel grunted and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "We can just kiss for a week if you're that worried," he told his boyfriend and leaned on him. "What do you say?"

Sebastian grinned deviously. "I say 'fuck you'. Literally." He pounced on Ciel, lying him on the bed.

Each couple kissed and caressed until Ciel felt a finger running down his back, sending shivers down his spine. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Timber making alluring eyes at him. "If he's already with this..." he trailed off and bother regarded Sebastian.

"Hmm..." Sebastian thought about it and it was an easy answer. "No kissing, just touching is alright." He gazed at Ciel turning his back to him and roaming his hands on Timber's torso. Shrugging, he leaned over Ciel and made a trace of kisses from his boyfriend's back of the neck to his lower back. He groped those mounds of soft ass, gaining a moan in return.

"Hey, don't leave the big guys behind," Harold whined, pulling Timber onto his lap.

A groan reverberated in the room and the guest couple stared at Sebastian pushing himself into his boyfriend. "Isn't that too soon?" Timber mumbled, his cheeks blushing.

"Couldn't wait," Sebastian said, biting his bottom lip as he was able to completely fill Ciel with his cock. "I think I'm not addicted to this, Ciel is the one who's so irresistible. Just look at him."

Harold raised a brow as he studied Ciel's lust-filled expression. "Now that you say that, he looks pretty good." He leaned slightly back once Sebastian gave his boyfriend a hard thrust, making Ciel arch his back and moan loudly. "Okay, really good."

Timber gazed with half-lidded eyes at Ciel being fucked mercilessly, the sounds of pleasure filling the room, and the bed creaking with their movements. All of a sudden, Ciel spread Timber's legs and probed a finger into his entrance.

"You're not taking anybody without being ready," Ciel managed to tell Harold, who quickly understood it and went to get what he needed to finally take Timber. His eyes turned back to Timber, whose open mouth moaned softly at the thrust of now two fingers into him. "This is so damn dirty. Four guys doing something like this..." Ciel murmured.

Sebastian let his chest fall on Ciel's back, never stopping his cock from pounding into him. "But you're liking it, right?" he whispered.

"Yes," Ciel answered, "but the remaining times—Ha, damn it, Sebastian—will be just the two of us, okay?" Losing his strength on his free arm, he rested his head on Timber's abdomen. "So good," he moaned out, almost stopping his fingers from getting Timber ready for Harold.

When Harold returned with a condom already on, he stared at Timber flushed expression. "That's it. I'm not waiting any longer." He jumped onto the bed, raised Timber easily, and sat under him.

Once Timber was put down on Harold's lap, he felt the hard shaft pressing against his back. Ciel moved slightly away. Strong arms wrapped around Timber and he was slowly pulled onto the shaft awaiting him. He grabbed Harold's forearms. "You really... love me, right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do," Harold whispered back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Well, you can tell me to stop if you're having second thoughts about this."

"N-No, I just wanted to make sure." Timber chuckled slightly. "I... love you too," he said almost inaudibly. He jolted once something hard pressed into him.

Harold reached down with one hand and stroked his new boyfriend's cock. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that."

"Looks like you're getting along well now," Sebastian commented as he watched the other two escaping to their own little world. He flipped Ciel over and spread his legs. "See? I told you in the beginning of our relationship that we were going to have lots of fun." Even though he talked to Ciel, his boyfriend was too much in a daze to understand what he said. Well, Ciel had already come once, but he needed release as well. Grinning, he slid his cock back in and made love to his boyfriend to his heart's content.

Harold gazed at Sebastian's alluring look, but it didn't last long. Even though his crush was right in front of him, he could only care about the one going crazy in his arms.

Soon enough, the four of them released, and fell to their separate ways in complete satisfaction.

Ciel panted and looked at the ceiling. "No one—And I mean no one—can make this awkward once we realize what we've done in front of each other, do you all understand?" They nodded immediately in agreement. Ciel pulled a pillow and rested his head on it. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep, since Sebastian seems to have passed out already."

"I awake," Sebastian tried to say against Ciel's chest. "This is it. No more sex for a week. My thing might fall off."

Moral of the story: And Ciel and Sebastian had a happily smexy after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story with "Lots of smut/yaoi" (as it says in the summary) so far and for reviewing. This story has come to an end, but I had fun unloading all this yaoi on this story alone. Lol.**


End file.
